


Stolen Sleep

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Malice Mizer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 09:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: When Kami wakes up to find a mysterious text from his lover, he just knows he's not going to get much sleep that night.





	Stolen Sleep

            Kami awoke to the sounds of his mobile phone going off and groaned annoyed as he reached over to see who was texting him at half twelve at night. It wasn’t that late but he had only recently fallen asleep and so he was pretty annoyed at the texter. His annoyance subsided, but didn’t disappear, as he realised the text was from his boyfriend Gackt.

            “You had better not be coming over because you’re drunk and horny again.” Kami muttered, as he opened the message.

            “Don’t worry the gun is empty. Let’s just have fun.” The message read and Kami stared sleepily at his phone. What on earth? The gun was empty? What was that meant to mean? Was the ‘gun’ a metaphor? Was he saying he was coming around but didn’t want sex?

            Kami didn’t have long to figure it out, as about a minute after receiving the message he heard a key turn in the lock of his apartment’s front door. Gackt. It could only be him. Nobody else who processed a key to the apartment would come at this time.

            “Gackt?” Kami called into the apartment and sighed as he got no reply. “You had better not be drunk!” He shouted again. Once again silence. Annoyed Kami got out of bed, wearing nothing but a pair of black boxers, his hair tied behind him to keep it neat while he slept, he didn’t look his best but he didn’t care. It was Gackt’s own fault for waking him up.

            Kami entered his living room and looked around for Gackt, who he was sure must be in here. The room appeared empty and he took a step further, planning to head towards the kitchen. This was when Gackt choose to reveal himself, stepping out from behind the open door and into the space Kami had only recently stood. He was dressed in black leather and carried a small pistol which he aimed at Kami’s head.

            “Scream and I’ll shoot.” Gackt ordered, watching his boyfriend stiffen up with an amused expression.

            “Gackt? That you?” Kami asked, nervously feeling his heart pound in his chest.

            “I’m a robber.” Gackt announced.

            “OK?” Kami said more puzzled than worried. At least now he knew what the text meant. He was in no danger but still it felt kind of alarming to have the weapon pointing at the back of his head. He started to turn around to face Gackt but the vocalist wouldn’t allow it.

            “No. Don’t move.” Gackt ordered and rolling his eyes Kami froze.

            “I’m not in the mood for your games. I’m tired. You woke me up.” Kami complained.

            “That’s not what you say to a burglar,” Gackt scolded. “Play along. Come on.”

            “Fine,” Kami sighed. “Please Mr Burglar, don’t shoot me.” He begged in an over dramatic ‘I’m only doing this to make you happy’ way.

            “Shut up and put your hands behind your back.” Gackt snapped at him, already in character. Kami obeyed wordlessly, despite his annoyance he knew that it would be beneficial for both of them if he simply played along with whatever game Gackt had planned for them.

            “Please don’t hurt me.” Kami begged, not really sure why he was even playing. It was late and he wasn’t even in the mood, yet something about Gackt was just too hard to resist. Gackt said nothing and expertly handcuffed Kami’s hands together, still clutching the gun with the other.

            “Please,” Kami begged, turning on the tears as well as any professional actor. “Don’t hurt me. I’ll do anything just don’t hurt me!”

            “Anything?” Gackt asked, cocking his head. They both knew exactly where this was going. They had known from the moment Gackt had first made his visit known to the other man. Still it was always fun to play the game, whatever the game might be that night.

            “Just don’t hurt me.” Kami begged again.

            “If that’s the case, get on your knees.” Gackt ordered and silently Kami obeyed. Not surprisingly Gackt’s free hand went to the fastenings of his trousers and moments later Kami was granted the perfect view of Gackt’s ‘magnum’.

“Suck me off.” Gackt ordered and a ‘scared’ Kami ‘nervously’ leant forward and gave Gackt a small lick, his eyes firmly on Gackt’s face. He gave a second lick with a little confidence, and a third that was on the verge of revealing just how comfortable Kami actually was when it came to giving this particular robber a blow-job.

            “Do it probably.” Gackt said. Part order, part moan, with just a hint of a beg. Silently Kami began to lick seriously, deliberately hitting the spots he knew caused the most pleasure. You could say he was eager to please the ‘robber’ but that would hardly be appropriate for the situation he was in.

            Gackt moaned and pushed himself a little bit closer to Kami, just a little bit deeper. He knew Kami could handle it, Kami’s limits were well known to him. Though that didn’t mean he never tried to push them.

            Gackt couldn’t help but smirk down at Kami as he felt his tongue run across the base of his erection. Kami was always so keen to play his little games. Sure, he complained but not enough for Gackt to wonder if he was even serious. Kami just had to try and keep his good boy image. Even when around Gackt, who knew exactly how dirty Kami could be. There’d been more than a few times when he’d found himself tied to a bed begging for mercy, as Kami played with him before taking his sexual pleasure. Nobody would think Gackt was ever submissive but that was far from the truth. Kami was strong willed and, when he knew what he wanted, could be unrelentingly stubborn. They both could.

            “Enough. Go lie facedown on your bed.” Gackt ordered, as he took a step away from Kami and began to refasten his trousers. A confused looking Kami struggled up with a little help from Gackt. It was hard for him with his hands tied behind his back.

            ‘My bed isn’t even made.’ Kami realised as they headed for the bedroom. Of course it wasn’t. He’d only just been sleeping in it.

            “Wait.” Gackt ordered, seconds before Kami crawled onto the bed. When Kami obeyed he quickly pulled down Kami’s boxers and admired how hard Kami had already become. Then with a gentle push Kami fell face forward onto the bed and quickly made himself comfortable.

            “You’re such a good hostage.” Gackt praised, as he straddled Kami. The leather of Gackt’s clothes against Kami’s bare skin was a familiar sensation to Kami and it turned him on further. It wasn’t like he had a leather fetish, at least he hadn’t before he met Gackt. Gackt just wore so much leather that it’s touch could only remind Kami of sex.

            Gackt began to rub against Kami, so horny he’d almost forgotten why he’d asked Kami to stop. But then remembering he slid off Kami and pushed a dry finger into Kami’s entrance making the man gasp in surprise. As he prepared Kami he used his free hand to cover his remaining fingers with lube and once satisfied that he had prepared enough, he slid in a second finger. He was grateful that he and Kami had a healthy sex life because it meant Kami wouldn’t need to be prepared for too long. Already he could feel Kami becoming looser and so he slid in a third finger. He felt a little guilty when he noticed Kami was holding back a pained moan but carried on regardless. He’d already hurt Kami, if only a little. All he could do now was make sure Kami was properly prepared.

            “Look at you! As obedient as a whore!” Gackt half snarled at Kami.

            “I’m not normally like this.” Kami muttered, though they both knew that for Gackt he was.

            It didn’t take Gackt long to strip off his clothes and slide himself inside Kami. A position that just felt right to both men. Slowly at first Gackt began to move inside of Kami, smiling as Kami pushed upwards burying him deeper. It seemed his lover had already forgotten the game they were meant to be playing. It was no matter, sex with Kami was always amazing.

            Steadily Gackt began to pick up his speed, encouraged by Kami’s reactions. He may seem as gentle as one of the butterflies he cherished but he was tough and could withstand anything Gackt threw at him. Or rather, into him. Knowing this, Gackt began to thrust almost frantically into Kami, a hint of desperation in his actions. He didn’t just want the other man, he needed him. Again and again Gackt had to reconfirm his love for Kami. He knew he was being selfish but he couldn’t help it. It was who he was.

            Gackt smiled down at Kami as he admired the other man’s beauty. It was more than just his looks, his very soul was beautiful and Gackt could see it in all it’s glory. He didn’t just love Kami, he practically worshipped him.

            “Oh, Kami-Sama.” Gackt moaned, not even sure who he was referring to: Kami or God. What did it matter? To him they were both the same.

            “Harder.” Kami begged, although he was already close to his limit. Silently Gackt tried his best to obey but it was just too much and he came inside Kami with a moan of pure pleasure. Gasping for air he pulled away from Kami and gently stroked Kami’s still erect penis.

            Teasingly he began to lick at Kami, feeling the shudders of pleasure from his lover. It didn’t take much before Kami came covering Gackt’s cheek with his seed. Unconcerned, Gackt once again smiled at Kami before reaching for a tissue to clean his face.

            “You going to stay?” Kami asked hopefully.

            “What kind of robber stays after raping the home owner?” Gackt asked.

            “Please.” Kami said with a pout.

            “Some robber I am.” Gackt said with a laugh ,as he got into Kami’s bed and let Kami curl up against him.

            “You stole my sleep,” Kami muttered. “Doesn’t that count for anything?”

            “I suppose it’ll have to,” Gackt agreed, gently kissing Kami’s forehead. “It’s definitely a crime.”

            “Yeah,” Kami agreed sleepily. “But I think you earned your forgiveness, just about.”

            “Don’t worry Kami, I’m sure the police are going to catch up with me some day,” Gackt replied with a grin. “You do still have that costume, right?”

            “Of course,” Kami replied. “It’s one of your favourites.”

            “Can you blame me? You’re just so sexy in it.” Gackt replied.

            “Glad you think so,” Kami muttered, with a yawn. “Now can I please get some sleep?”

            “I don’t know. I kind of want to go for another round right now,” Gackt admitted. However, Kami didn’t respond. He’d already fallen asleep. “I suppose it’ll have to wait for the morning.” Gackt relented, as he began to ponder all the games he and Kami could play, of which there were many.


End file.
